


É guerra? É!

by takkano



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Escolar, Esporte, Inimigos, M/M, Sexo, brigas infantis
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Nunca desafie um inimigo que você não esteja pronto para enfrentar, principalmente se ele vier com algum tipo de sentimento!





	1. Delinquente! Almofadinha!

Todo ano, nesta mesma data, alguns dos melhores times de vôlei de Tóquio se reuniam para treinar. O Acampamento de Primavera.

Neste ano, teriam uma escola a mais participando.

— AobaJousai!!! - uma aura negra e maligna emanava de Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

— Hahaha, calma Tanaka, você não precisa ficar assim, é só ignorar ele, certo? - Daichi, o capitão do time que representava a escola de Karasuno tentava, inutilmente, acalmar um irritadíssimo Tanaka.

Não tinha jeito. Tanaka não suportava a ideia de nem mesmo ter que respirar o mesmo ar que aquele almofadinha insuportável de AobaJousai. As garotas gritando feito loucas pelo nome dele; as câmeras tentando filmar aquele sorriso irritante, que não saia daquela sua cara de merda, que por sinal, Tanaka queria muito socar. Oikawa Tooru. O capitão e estrela do time de AobaJousai.

— Vou pegá-lo! Com certeza desta vez, vou pegar ele de jeito! - Tanaka simulava, no ar, Oikawa sendo torturado por ele.

— Olha só, se não é o corvo sem asas!

Todo o time de Karasuno parou no meio do caminho até o alojamento. Tanaka andou até o time de AobaJousai, parando bem em frente a Oikawa e ficou meio que rosnando para ele com aquela expressão de delinquente no rosto.

— O que é isso, está rosnando para mim? Agora vocês tem uma mascote? - Oikawa deu um sorriso debochado apontando para Tanaka.

O atacante de Karasuno pegou Oikawa pelo colarinho o levantando do chão com facilidade.

— Ei seu delinquente, não ponha as mãos em mim. - Oikawa ficou furioso, ninguém exceto Iwaizume, tinha o direito de tratá-lo assim tão diretamente.

— Se continuar a me olhar assim, seu almofadinha, vou por muito mais que minhas mãos em você. - Tanaka mostrou os dentes de forma ameaçadora fazendo Oikawa tremer.

Dois golpes bem forte e, atacante e levantador rivais, foram para o chão esfregando um enorme galo na cabeça.

— Peço mil desculpas por isso, eu como capitão tenho que controlar melhor os meus jogadores. Sinto muito mesmo! - Daichi se abaixou em um pedido de desculpas exagerado enquanto, Suga arrastava um Tanaka ainda rindo de forma demoníaca para o levantador que mostrava a língua como uma criança birrenta.

— Nesse caso, eu é que devo me desculpar… por favor nos perdoe! - Iwaizume praticamente se ajoelhou no chão. – Esse idiota aqui é o capitão, e vive nos dando vergonha. - um outro jogador de AobaJousai saiu arrastando um Oikawa derrotado.

Então, depois de muitos pedidos de desculpas, os dois times foram, cada um, direto aos seus aposentos.

Tanaka estava inquieto. Não conseguia se concentrar em nada. “Tudo por causa daquele maldito almofadinha”, pensava enquanto tudo o que tentava fazer, dava errado de alguma forma. Não conseguia ficar ali no alojamento, tinha que respirar ar puro; um ar que não fosse compartilhado com Oikawa. O atacante resolveu saiu para correr. A pista parecia bem grande e tinha um tempo livre agora.

Ainda deitado no gramado, Oikawa ouviu alguém se aproximando. Levantou sonolento. Se fosse Iwaizume e o encontrasse dormindo ali depois de fugir da reunião do time, seria severamente castigado. Viu que um vulto se aproximava, e então percebeu se tratar do careca delinquente de Karasuno. Sorriu de forma divertida. Seria muito arriscado, ainda mais estando ali sozinho e já tendo noção do comportamento agressivo do outro, mas, mesmo assim, sentia uma vontade insana de provocá-lo.

Esperou que Tanaka se aproximasse.

— Olha se não é a mascote de Karasuno! - deu um tchauzinho e um sorrisinho de tirar a calma até de alguém como Sugawara.

Pronto, buscou a morte e ela veio.

Tanaka começou a andar devagar até onde o levantador estava – já rezando por sinal –, enquanto Oikawa procurava, desesperadamente, ver alguém por perto caso ele precisasse.

Mas antes que o levantador tentasse pedir desculpas ou se defender daquele louco, o viu cair com um baque estrondoso na grama, que deveria ser macia. Oikawa olhou desesperado para todos os lados. Voltou a olhar o homem ali caído no chão. E se estivesse morto? “Então você o matou por vingança?” “Seu monstro, você o deixou morrer!”, já podia até ouvir as acusações que cairiam sobre ele, caso aquele idiota morresse ali mesmo.

Tentou ouvir sua respiração. Não estava respirando. Deu um tapa na cara dele e nada. Inclinou a cabeça dele para trás. Taria mesmo que fazer isso.

Devagar Oikawa colou os lábios nos de Tanaka, que deu um pulo desesperado se afastando do outro.

— Seu maldito o que pensa que está fazendo? - o coração de Tanaka disparou.

— Quê? - Oikawa se sentiu ofendido por ter tentado ajudar e ser tratado daquele jeito. – Você estava quase morrendo, não estava nem respirando... eu te salvei.

— Que salvou o quê! Eu prendi a respiração porque não queria respirar o mesmo ar que você, seu merdinha. - Tanaka continuava na defensiva e ficou um pouco vermelho. – E desde quando você beija as pessoas para salvá-las, seu tarado.

— É respiração boca a boca, seu ignorante!

— Não se usa a língua em uma respiração boca a boca, seu ignorante… você tem que assoprar… assoprar, e não beijar.

— Sério? Poxa desculpe, é que foi a minha primeira vez. - Oikawa pareceu bem envergonhado e Tanaka se desarmou um pouco.

— Sério? Seu primeiro beijo foi comigo?

— CLARO QUE NÃO SEU IDIOTA DELINQUENTE!!! EU ESTAVA FALANDO DA RESPIRAÇÃO BOCA A BOCA!!

— E COMO EU IA SABER! VOCÊ TEM A MAIOR CARA DE MERDA. NÃO SERIA SURPRESA NENHUMA NINGUÉM QUERER TER TE BEIJADO ANTES, A NÃO SER QUE TENHA SIDO A FORÇA, COMO VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO!!

— O QUÊ? A FORÇA NADA, SE ESTAVA ACORDADO, E ME DEIXOU TE BEIJAR, FOI PORQUE QUIS… ADMITA SEU PERVERTIDO!!

Continuaram o bate boca por mais um tempo, até ficarem sem saliva para continuar.

— Tudo bem, não vou mais brigar com você. Temos um jogo depois de amanhã e precisamos nos dar bem, careca-chan.

— Careca, o quê…- Tanaka já ia voltar a discutir mais parou. – Tudo bem também não vou mais brigar… - olhou para Oikawa e não resistiu em fazer uma última provocação. – Mas só porque você me beijou.

— Credo, ficou excitado assim só com aquilo. Isso nem foi um beijo de verdade, seu virgem. - Oikawa mostrou a língua a Tanaka que repetiu o gesto infantil.

— Admita que gostou! 

Aquilo não tinha nada a ver com a personalidade de Tanaka. Ficar provocando outro garoto daquela forma, falando de coisas tão íntimas. Mas alguma coisa em Oikawa o atraía. Tinha certeza de que simplesmente odiava aquele esnobe, mas, ali agora trocando “elogios”, ele notou que queria um pouco mais de atenção do levantador.

— Não sou virgem! - olhou para Oikawa que corou muito e desviou o rosto.

— Sei, pode provar? - Oikawa perguntou ainda sem olhá-lo. Estava começando a gostar daquele joguinho de insinuações.

— Posso... mas não sei se quero. - Tanaka falou mais para ele mesmo que para Oikawa.

Oikawa se levantou e jogou uma garrafa de água para Tanaka que o olhou desconfiado.

— Aonde você vai? - o atacante de Karasuno perguntou automaticamente ao ver outro pegar suas coisas e dar as costas.

— Vou embora tomar um banho. – Deu alguns passos e parou. – Mas se quiser provar, pode me esperar à noite, na entrada do alojamento. Não vou convidar duas vezes.

E dizendo isto foi embora deixando Tanaka totalmente confuso, e ainda mais irritado.


	2. Cruzando a linha.

Oikawa parou ao ver Tanaka ali escorado no pilar o esperando. Deveria ir embora, certo? Onde estava com a maldita cabeça quando o convidou a ir até ali?

Daria meia volta e voltaria correndo para o alojamento, bem longe daquele delinquente briguento. Mas como será que o atacante de Karasuno reagiria a isso? Afinal foi ele quem desafiou para que Tanaka viesse ali, aquela hora, naquele frio, para simplesmente depois sair correndo feito um pivete do fundamental? Certamente levaria uma surra terrível caso o outro o alcançasse antes de conseguir fugir. Não. Na verdade, Tanaka apenas o ignoraria completamente depois de uma cena dessas, pois Oikawa notou que, desde que fizera o convite, que ele nem estava muito a fim de aceitar. Continuou até chegar exatamente onde o outro estava. Parou bem de frente para ele e o fitou por um tempo em silêncio.

— Oe, qual é o problema, maldito? - Tanaka não conseguia conter sua irritação, principalmente com Oikawa o encarando daquele jeito.

— Faz tempo que está ai me esperando? - Oikawa perguntou com um sorriso.

— Tempo o suficiente para querer chutar a sua bunda. - desviou os olhos do olhar de Oikawa. “Aquele sorriso deveria se proibido”, pensou Tanaka se odiando por ficar hipnotizado por aqueles olhos castanhos.

— E então… - Oikawa começou a brincar com o zíper do casaco de Tanaka, que novamente, mostrava sinais de irritação; era incrível como praticamente tudo deixava o atacante com vontade de brigar. - vamos ficar aqui mesmo, ou você tem outro lugar em mente?

Tanaka balançou sorridente uma chave diante os olhos surpresos de Oikawa.

— O ginásio! Como você… - desistiu de terminar a frase quando Tanaka simplesmente o ignorou e começou a andar em direção ao local escolhido.

Caminharam até lá sem trocar uma única palavra. Pareciam somente dois estranhos que estavam apenas indo até o mesmo lugar. Mas na verdade era bem isso até agora.

Quando chegaram, Tanaka abriu a porta com muito cuidado para não chamar a atenção de ninguém, apesar de que à aquela hora, ninguém estaria mais acordado. Esperou que o outro também entrasse e depois fechou a porta com a chave. Oikawa tremeu. Ali dentro era frio, bem menos que do lado de fora, mas, ainda assim, era gelado.

Tremeu novamente quando foi abraçado por trás. Realmente não estava esperando uma atitude dessas assim tão de repente vinda do outro. O atacante colocou o queixo sobre o ombro do levantador. Ficaram assim por um tempo até que o abraço foi invertido para que eles ficassem um de frente para o outro. Os dois estavam sérios agora. Ambos sabiam o motivo que os levara até ali naquela madrugada fria. Tanaka subiu as mãos pelas costas do outro lentamente sem quebrar o contato visual. Sorriu maldosamente ao sentir Oikawa tremer por isso. O levantador de AobaJousai não deixaria barato. Levou as mãos aos ombros de Tanaka puxando-o mais para si. Crispou os lábios em um sorriso vitorioso ao ver o outro ficar rubro. Era muita provocação para pouca ação, mais estava sendo difícil para ambos dar o passo seguinte.

Uma das mãos do atacante de Karasuno engrenhou-se em meios aos fios macios e bem tratados do levantador e segurou ali com força necessária para fazer o garoto focar seu olhar apenas em si. Levou a outra mão agora ao queixo de Oikawa e o segurou.

— Sabe uma coisa tenho que admitir, você fica irresistível com essa boca fechada. - Tanaka sorriu maroto para Oikawa que pareceu entender aquilo como uma outra provocação.

Oikawa guiou os dedos meio trêmulos de Tanaka até seus lábios. O atacante os acariciou sentindo a maciez daquele pequeno pedaço de carne. Seu olhar escureceu e sua boca ficou seca, quando Oikawa abriu um pouco os lábios e deslisou a língua por toda a extensão de um dos seus dedos voltando novamente a fixá-lo daquela forma tentadora.

— É guerra? - Tanaka fingiu uma expressão opressora, e ainda segurando Oikawa pelos cabelos, o prensou contra a parede. Friccionou seus corpos e sentiu seu baixo-ventre pulsar ao ver o olhar do outro nublar e um gemido prazeroso deixar seus lábios.

— É! - ouviu a resposta de Oikawa, sua voz quase que num sussurro.

Tanaka riu de si mesmo. Desde quando era assim tão sadista? Lembrou-se de que sempre correu atrás de Kiyoko, gostava até mesmo de ser ignorado por ela. Mas agora as coisas pareciam ser totalmente diferentes. Não era a linda gerente presa ali em seus braços; era o idiota do Oikawa Tooru. Outro homem. Orgulhoso e imprevisível, não podia comparar o carinho pela Kiyoko-san, com o desejo que sentia por aquele garoto estúpido. Será que era mesmo desejo? Talvez fosse só curiosidade, afinal o levantador que insinuou em ficarem sozinhos, e ele não iria ignorar isso. Acabou por se convencer de que passar um tempinho brincando com Oikawa seria no mínimo divertido. Mas aquilo já não estava mais divertido; estava é muito perigoso. Só trocariam alguns beijos e alguns amassos, mas nem pensar em cruzar aquela linha.

Teve um intenso espasmo e foi obrigado a cortar sua linha de raciocínio quando teve um dos mamilos sugados por Oikawa. Ficou tão chocado e excitado com esse movimento repentino de Oikawa que não sabia se o empurrava aos pontapés ou se deixava que o levantador fizesse isso com o outro também. E foi exatamente o que Oikawa fez. Sugou o outro mamilo de Tanaka com força passando a língua por cima ao soltá-lo.

Oikawa olhou para Tanaka, queria ver se estava fazendo um bom trabalho, mas pela expressão estranha do atacante não soube a que conclusão chegar.

— E… ei maldito, o que pensa que está fazendo? - Tanaka não parecia realmente bravo ou chateado, só assustado e excitado mesmo.

— Colocando um pouco de emoção nisso, afinal a gente veio aqui para ficar, certo? - Oikawa deu aquele sorrisinho irritante de novo.

— Mas não é assim que se fica seu burro. - Tanaka ficou sem graça. Nem se recordava direito da última vez que “ficou” com uma garota, e mesmo assim, não era alguém que realmente valesse a pena já que nem se lembrava do rosto dela.

— Me ensine então, senpai. - Oikawa fechou os olhos e se debruçou sobre o corpo de Tanaka iniciando um beijo intenso.

De repente o ar havia ficado quente demais. Oikawa terminou de arrancar o casaco e logo em seguida, também a camiseta que Tanaka usava. O cordão de seu moletom foi desfeito, fazendo a peça deslisar para o chão. O levantador ajudou o outro a remover suas roupas também, sendo o primeiro a ficar completamente despido. Tanaka ficou um pouco aborrecido porque tudo o que eles tinham disponível no momento era o chão duro e gelado da quadra de vôlei, por isso relutou em deitar Oikawa lá. Mas o levantador notou esse desconforto que Tanaka sentia, então ele mesmo foi ao chão puxando o outro sobre seu corpo.

— Não tem problema, senpai. - Oikawa nem esperou uma resposta e começou novamente a beijá-lo com desejo enquanto Tanaka deitava sobre ele arranhando as laterais do seu corpo.

O atacante uniu as duas ereções e começou a friccioná-las de uma forma única. Oikawa não conseguia se controlar, ora gemia, outra parecia chorar, as vezes falava um monte de obscenidades que fazia Tanaka querer se enfiar em um buraco de tanta vergonha. Talvez se enfiar em um buraco fosse a sua opção favorita agora, mas é como já havia dito a si mesmo, não cruzaria aquela linha; não com Oikawa. Aliás, já tinha ido muito além do que achava que chegaria com o garoto.

Levou um susto ao ser empurrado para trás. Teve as costas apoiadas na parede ficando sentado, enquanto observava atônito Oikawa engatinhar, se enfiando entre suas pernas abocanhando completamente seu membro. Tentou afastar Oikawa dali. Era para só se tocarem com as mãos, nada mais; oral não estava no acordo. O problema é que Oikawa também era homem, e ainda por cima um ótimo atleta, então usar força física com ele não daria muito certo. Então apenas fechou os olhos e deixou ele continuar. Aquilo era torturante, gostosamente torturante. A boca dele era tão quente, úmida… apertada.

— Pare Oikawa, vou gozar. - Tanaka empurrou a cabeça do levantador fazendo ele soltar seu membro, que agora parecia mais duro ainda.

— Eu sei, já ia parar mesmo. - Oikawa afirmou com um olhar sério.

Viu Oikawa então passar uma das mãos sobre o seu pré-gozo, e levar o líquido viscoso entre as próprias pernas. Começou a se movimentar ali. A expressão de Oikawa mudou. Ele parecia incomodado, com muita dor. Aos poucos alguns gemidos um tanto sensuais começaram a sair enquanto ele continuava com aquilo. Somente quando o garoto parou o que fazia e se posicionou sobre o membro do outro é que o atacante entendeu o que significava tudo aquilo. Oikawa estava se preparando para ser penetrado.

Tanaka segurou as laterais do corpo do garoto a fim de impedi-lo de continuar, mas o problema à que Oikawa entendeu aquilo como um sinal para continuar, e soltou todo o seu peso de uma só vez.

Oikawa segurou um grito que provavelmente acordaria toda Tóquio. Sua respiração falhou, e seu corpo começou a tremer violentamente. Sua visão borrou por conta das lágrimas que se formaram ali. Sentia como se tivesse sido empalado vivo, a dor era descomunal.

Tanaka tentou retirar o garoto de cima do seu membro, mas de todas as forças que ainda restaram a Oikawa, ele usou para se prender ao corpo do atacante. Tanaka percebeu isso, ele sabia que apesar da dor horrível que sentia ali, Oikawa só queria que ele a aliviasse, da melhor forma possível.

— Mas que droga Oikawa, como você é imprudente. Temos um jogo amanhã e agora você me apronta uma dessas. - parou de dar sermões. Sentiu gotas quentes cair sobre seu ombro. “Ah, droga ele está chorando, e agora?” Pensou Tanaka enquanto, automaticamente, começou a acariciar os cabelos do levantador que aos poucos parava de tremer.

Tanaka segurou novamente nos cabelos de Oikawa trazendo o rosto do garoto até o seu.

— Tudo bem, logo vai ficar bom, ok? Relaxa! - Tanaka nunca gostou de Oikawa, mas agora olhando para ele ali, tão indefeso daquela forma, ficou com vontade de cuidar dele. De abraçá-lo, confortá-lo, de fazer toda a sua dor sumir. Beijou o levantador com um pouco mais de ternura, mas com muito desejo, pois Oikawa ainda estava ali, engolindo totalmente seu sexo.

Aos poucos eles foram se tocando mais, se sentindo mais. As dores foram sumindo, os medos e incertezas desaparecendo. Oikawa já se sentia a vontade para se mover de novo, e foi o que ele fez. Uma. Duas. Três. Repetidas vezes, até não poder mais se conter, principalmente ao ter seu interior preenchido por Tanaka que repetia seu nome sem parar, como se fosse um mantra.

Quando terminaram, estavam vermelhos, cansados, suados e completamente hipnotizados pelos olhares que trocavam entre si.

Oikawa estava mais exausto do que depois de qualquer treino duro que teve até hoje. O levantador deixou seu peso cair sobre Tanaka, que o recebeu com um caloroso abraço.

— Desculpe por aquilo. - Oikawa parecia envergonhado.

— Por aquilo o quê? Por chorar enquanto a gente fazia; por dizer… ah, Tanaka-sempai – Tanaka fez a voz de uma garota de um hentai que assistiu um tempo atrás – qual desses?

— Seu besta. - Oikawa riu daquilo. Sabia que Tanaka estava só tentando fazê-lo se sentir melhor, e realmente havia conseguido.

— Será que vou conseguir jogar amanhã? - Oikawa não pareceu realmente preocupado, afinal era somente um jogo treino.

— Espero que não! - Tanaka riu feito louco da cara indignada de Oikawa. - E o pior é que não vai poder nem ficar no banco…kkkkkkkkkkkkkk.

— Seu monstro a culpa é toda sua. - Oikawa fingiu começar uma briga.

— Ah claro, quero ver é você dizer a eles que a culpa é minha. - Tanaka mostrou a língua de forma infantil, enquanto Oikawa caia na gargalhada. Os dois trocaram mais olhares, só que agora havia algo que não estava ali antes.

Já passava das três da manhã. Em meio a briguinhas e provocações infantis eles se vestiram e arrumaram tudo. Tanaka abriu a porta do ginásio bem devagar e olhou para Oikawa que parecia um pouco triste.

— Bem, daqui para fora não seremos mais nós; é apenas eu e você de novo. O grande Tanaka-senpai, e o metidinho da AobaJousai.

— O delinquente de Karasuno e o talento de AobaJousai, você quis dizer, certo? - Oikawa sorriu novamente, mas, Tanaka notou que não era mais aquele sorriso radiante de antes.

Os dois saíram. Andaram em silêncio durante o caminho de volta; lado a lado. Na metade do percurso, Oikawa se aproximou de Tanaka e segurou sua mão. O atacante de Karasuno nada disse, apenas aceitou e continuou andando, até chegarem aos alojamentos onde finalmente se separariam.

Talvez para sempre.


	3. Um dia depois.

Tanaka parecia um zumbi naquela manhã. Já eram quase 9 h 30, quando ele ainda se arrastava até o refeitório. Sentia fome, seu corpo doía muito, e além é claro, tinha o fato de não ter conseguido dormir desde que voltou para o alojamento ontem a noite.

Parou no meio do caminho. Droga, não queria lembrar de nada do que aconteceu noite passada. Sua vontade era bater a cabeça várias vezes, para ver se esquecia de tudo. Achou que iria apenas se divertir um pouco e zoar com Oikawa, ou mesmo nem olhar mais para a sua cara de bosta. Mas tudo ruiu depois de romperem algumas barreiras.

Aquele maldito. O tom irritante da voz, o castanho estupidamente brilhante dos seus olhos, a pele tão agradável ao toque; seu cheiro… oh, Deus!… estava com tanta pressa para comer que até se esqueceu de escovar os dentes ou mesmo tomar um banho.

Chegou ao refeitório e se sentou em uma das mesas. Estava tão atordoado que, mesmo com fome, ficou lá parado olhando para o nada como se esquecesse o por que de estar ali. Uma das garotas se aproximou lhe servindo uma bandeja cheia de várias coisas. Coisas que começou a comer sem ao menos nem notar o que era.

— Cara você está péssimo! Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Bokuto apareceu do nada se sentando ao lado de Tanaka.

— Estou bem só não dormi direito ontem a noite.

— Oe, está tão normal! Cade a animação e os gritos… deve estar tão ruim quanto o fresco do Oikawa. Acabei de encontrar aquele engomadinho na enfermaria…

— O que tem o Oikawa, por que ele está na enfermaria? - Tanaka se virou tão rapidamente aumentando o tom de voz que Bokuto quase caiu de susto.

— O… oe, Tanaka! Baka, não me assuste assim! - Bokuto cutucou o ouvido com desinteresse – Ah, sei lá, só fui hoje bem cedo buscar o meu remédio e vi ele na enfermaria.

De repente Tanaka perdeu o apetite. Seu estômago embrulhou só de pensar em quanto Oikawa deveria estar machucado a ponto de ir a enfermaria. E se fosse pior do que imaginava? E se Oikawa ficasse aleijado por sua causa? E se o levantador parasse de andar? Não que já tivesse visto algo assim acontecer, mas ficou com medo. Jamais se perdoaria caso fizesse algum mal assim ao outro.

— Ei tudo bem mesmo? - agora Bokuto realmente ficou preocupado.

— Claro só preciso de um pouco de ar. - Tanaka se levantou e saiu do refeitório.

O atacante de Karasuno caminhou pelos corredores até chegar na ala da enfermaria. Se encostou na parede em frente a porta e esperou. Depois de um tempo ouviu um clique. A porta se abriu e ele pode ver Oikawa saindo.

Oikawa ficou paralisado ao ver Tanaka ali. Provavelmente não esperava ver o outro assim tão cedo. O levantador ficou meio desconfortável olhando para o chão.

— Você está bem? - foi Tanaka quem quebrou o silêncio.

— Estou, só vim para tirar algumas dúvidas e pegar um remédio para a dor. - Oikawa viu a cara chateada de Tanaka e se apresou em acalmá-lo. - Não, não estou com nada sério, é só uma dor local mesmo, o médico disse que é normal.

— Ah, que bom fiquei preocupado.

— Ficou? Mesmo? - Oikawa deu um leve sorriso mas ainda encarava o chão.

— Mas se está tudo bem fico mais tranquilo, então vou indo tchau! - Tanaka se virou e saiu correndo antes que Oikawa dissesse mais alguma coisa. Ele não queria mais ficar ali.

O resto do dia passou devagar. O time de Karasuno correu na pista de atletismo. Tanaka ficou bem mais aliviado depois de saber que Oikawa não estava machucado, então assim poderia passar uma borracha em tudo e voltar a sua vida normal.

Depois foi a vez do time de AobaJousai correr, e Tanaka viu Oikawa sentado no gramado apenas observando. O levantador olhou na direção do time de Karasuno e viu que Tanaka estava olhando para ele. Oikawa deu um tchauzinho e um sorriso para o atacante que apenas ignorou voltando a observar todos correrem. Oikawa ficou sem graça por ser ignorado, então se levantou e foi para o alojamento.

Durante o resto do dia e a noite o atacante de Karasuno não viu mais o levantador em momento algum. O garoto não apareceu nem mesmo durante o jantar. Tanaka olhou para a mesa onde se concentrava todos os jogadores de AobaJousai, e viu que ele não estava lá.

— Tanaka o que ouve? - Daichi reparou que o atacante esteve estranho o dia todo. Não gritou em momento algum, não apostou corrida com os calouros, nem mesmo se exibiu ou ficou feliz ao ser chamado inúmeras vezes de senpai.

— Já disse, não é nada. - foi o que respondeu pela milésima vez naquele dia. - Só estou cansado. Vou indo.

Tanaka se desculpou saindo da mesa. Queria tentar dormir logo, amanhã teria um amistoso com AobaJousai e seria muito chato ter que ficar aguentando aquele olhar do outro sobre si. Não queria pensar nele, mas era só fechar os olhos que a imagem do levantador invadia sua mente.


	4. Não me provoque!

Todo o time de Karasuno chegou ao refeitório se acomodando em uma das mesas. Depois do café todos iriam direto para os ginásios jogarem as partidas treino. O café começou a ser servido e Tanaka parecia já começar a voltar ao normal enquanto dizia, muito convincente, que os senpais deveriam ser servidos primeiro.

Logo depois, o time de AobaJousai chegava também para tomar o café, e os olhares de Tanaka e de Oikawa mais uma vez estavam presentes. Não parecia haver a hostilidade de sempre, nem a angústia por aquela noite que passaram juntos, apenas a necessidade de se olharem. Em algum momento o atacante chegou até mesmo a sorrir para o levantador, que novamente mostrou aquele olhar radiante.

Logo os jogadores de AobaJousai começaram a se retirar, somente Oikawa ainda fingia comer para poder ficar um pouco mais ali.

Quando o time de Karasuno também se foi, Tanaka conseguiu inventar uma desculpa para também poder ficar um pouco mais no refeitório. Tinha que falar com Oikawa.

— Vai jogar hoje? - Tanaka sentou-se perto do levantador iniciando uma conversa comum.

— Vou sim Ryu-chan! - Oikawa pareceu muito feliz com a aproximação de Tanaka.

— Oe, não me chame de Ryu, não temos essa intimidade.

— Ah, temos sim! - Oikawa deu seu melhor sorrisinho pervertido fazendo Tanaka corar.

Duas garotas que limpavam as mesas, não tiravam os olhos dos dois ali. De vez em quando, uma cochichava alguma coisa no ouvido da outra, e as duas ficavam vermelhas e quase babando.

— Olha só você me fazendo passar vergonha, as meninas estão de olho na gente. - Tanaka fez uma careta horrível para Oikawa, que apenas gargalhou de novo.

— Que isso Ryuu-chan, elas estão apenas com dor de cotovelo, porque elas não tem isso… - Oikawa beijou de leve os lábios de Tanaka enquanto ouvia uma tigela cair no chão e as meninas quase terem um sangramento nasal.

O levantador se afastou do atacante lentamente vendo o quanto ele estava vermelho, pegou a mochila e se dirigiu até a porta.

— Vamos, Ryuu-chan?

Tanaka passou pelas meninas fazendo reverências enquanto de desculpava, estava tão envergonhado que nem conseguiu olhar para elas. Ao chegar na porta deu um monte de cascudos em Oikawa, mas depois acabaram rindo juntos.

Chegaram em frente ao ginásio. Era o mesmo daquela noite.

— Tão nostálgico! - Oikawa olhou para Tanaka com aquele olhar meloso e provocativo.

Tanaka não disse nada apenas o encarou sério. Deixou que outro se aproximasse selando seus lábios. Foi rápido, mas, mesmo assim, o suficiente para deixá-los loucos por mais.

— Pare com isso seu pervertido. Não faça em público.

— Hai, Tanaka-senpai!! - Oikawa passou por ele dando uma breve piscada.

Quando os dois últimos jogadores entraram em quadra, todos pararam para olhá-los. Não que realmente houvesse um motivo especial para isso – mesmo Oikawa sendo o capitão –, mas o fato que despertou o interesse dos ali presentes era que eles chegaram juntos.

— Tanaka algum problema com o Oikawa? - Daichi achou que já estavam de intrigas e briguinhas, afinal se tinha uma pessoa no mundo que irritava Tanaka ao extremo, esse alguém só poderia ser o capitão de AobaJousai. Pelo menos é o que ele pensava.

— É pois é, estranho, né? - Hinata ficou gesticulando pensativo. – Não tem por que ele implicar tanto com o Tanaka-sempai, ele nem deveria saber mais que você existe…ahhhh!!

Hinata levou um cascudo de Tanaka.

— Ei idiota, é claro que todos aqui sabem que eu existo. - Tanaka fez uma pose imponente – Afinal eu sou seu veterano, o grande Tanaka-sempai.

— Tanaka-sempai!!!!!!!!!! - Hinata, Tobio e Hitoka gritaram em uníssono enquanto Tanaka gargalhava orgulhoso.

— Nossa, como são barulhentos! - Oikawa passou por eles mostrando a língua de uma forma infantil.

— Cale a boca almofadinha, e pare de provocar nosso atacante. - Nishinoya respondeu a provocação de Oikawa.

— Ah, provocando? Talvez! - Oikawa sorriu. – Só estava pedindo para ele me dar uns “toques” mais tarde, né Ryuu-chan?

Tanaka travou e olhou para Oikawa como se fosse matá-lo ali mesmo. Será que aquele maldito tinha feito de propósito, ou não notou o sentido duplo daquela frase.

— Vou é te socar com toda a minha força, até você chorar. - Tanaka ficou rubro, pois Oikawa deu aquele sorriso de novo.

— É guerra?

Tanaka acabou sorrindo também.

— É!

Ninguém ali pareceu entender qual o motivo de tantas provocações, mas ali estavam eles, o insuportável Oikawa Tooru, e o explosivo e excêntrico Tanaka Ryuunosuke que todos conheciam. Pelo menos antes do Acampamento de Primavera.


End file.
